Tridax
Summary Tridax was created from Antidermis alongside the rest of his kind by Mata Nui as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. He was assigned the island of Nynrah by Miserix, and used one of his Kanohi, Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, to amass a group of Shadow Takanuva from other dimensions. Powers and Statistics Tier: 7-A Name: Tridax, the Makuta of Nynrah Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta |-|Central Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Makuta Physiology, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), Mind Manipulation, Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses that can infect mechanical or biomechanical beings, or create new Rahi), Absorption (Can absorb others and take on their traits, even in his Antidermis form, and can absorb energy and drain it from others), Corruption (Types 2 and 3; Makuta can infect Kanohi with Kraata, and seventh-stage Kraata can do this from a distance), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Olmak (Tridax can use the Kanohi Olmak to travel across dimensions, potentially banishing others to these dimensions), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Tridax is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Longevity, Immortality (Type 6) |-|Other Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn things intangible, and objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Weather Manipulation, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Deconstruction, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax recovered from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Statistics Amplification (Using Invulnerability, a Makuta can make themselves completely invulnerable to harm from an opponent that could've hurt them before), Statistics Reduction (A Makuta can slow down opponents using Slowness, eventually stopping them completely), Teleportation, Time Stop (Can freeze opponents in stasis fields that trap them in space and time), Resistance to cold or heat Attack Potency: Mountain level (Makuta have elemental power surpassing that of the Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, and they can fight against Toa while holding back. Tridax should be comparable to Spiriah, who is superior to Roodaka), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) or at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand). Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level. His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Extremely high. Tridax's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Manga fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (His minimum range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) to Hundreds of Kilometers (His Power Scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) to Planetary (Tridax can teleport across the Matoran Universe) with his abilities Standard Equipment: An acid-tipped spear and a sharp blade. * Olmak: Tridax owned an Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, which could be used to create portals that lead anywhere in the Matoran Universe and beyond it and can even lead to other dimensions, which he can use to transport himself or others. Intelligence: Like all Makuta, Tridax is intelligent, possessing a deep, natural knowledge of the Matoran Universe and its workings. He was clever and resourceful enough to begin amassing Shadow Takanuva from other dimensions, and he created the Shadow Leeches alongside Mutran and Chirox. Weaknesses: Tridax is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Abilities Makuta: Tridax is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Tridax has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Tridax possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7